We're Right
We're Right is an annual awards ceremony held by Penny Arcade. It is celebrated nearly every twenty five years and recognises the best games on the menu at the time. 25th Annual # ICO - Best use of Smoky Shadow Guys who try to steal your Princess, who might be blind or something we're not really sure. # Grand Theft Auto 3 - Best use of freak hos in a videogame. # Super Smash Brothers: Melee - Best reason to have friends. # Phantasy Star Online - Largest, firmest mags. # Tribes 2 - Best game until they fucked it up. # Return to Castle Wolfenstein - Best reason to turn off friendly fire. # Star Wars: Rogue Leader - Best game Gabe won't shut up about. # Max Payne - Best worst dialogue. # Dark Age of Camelot - Most robust sewing simulation. # Fatal Fury: Mark of the Wolves - Best fighting game from SNK since that other one. # Kolibri - Best Hummingbird-based shooter available for the 32X. # Final Fantasy X - Best game we haven't played, but maybe it's great. The Other Awards * Duke Nukem Forever - Best game since "Prey". * Sonic Adventure 2 - Best Sonic game where you do not play as Sonic. * Metal Gear Solid 2 - Best reason to cut off all ties with Japan. * Halo - Best, uh... who the fuck are we kidding, this game is absolute shit. 53rd Annual # Metroid Prime. # Splinter Cell. # Rez. # Sly Cooper - Best racoon game since Ringtales on the Super Nintendo. # MechAssault - Best game where Gabe will kick your fucking ass, he's not even kidding. Don't even load it up. # Soccer Slam - Best use of racial stereotypes in a Soccer game. # Timesplitters 2 - Best use of homocidal monkeys. # Warcraft III - Best multiplayer game where you lose in like thirty seconds. # Dynasty Tactics - Voted best game by obsessive-compulsives, five hundred and ninety three times. # Lost Kingdoms - Best card game that lets you play as a Princess. # Army Game - Best misappropriation of taxpayer dollars ever. # Hegemonia - Best space game until Master of Orion 3. 75th Annual # Prince of Persia - Best absolutely everything. # Knights of the Old Republic - Most insolent fools choked. # Zelda: The Wind Waker - Coolest sort of Dragon / boat thing. # Soul Calibur 2 - Most caliburs. # FF: Tactics Advance - The "one more turn, wow, is it really four in the morning" award. # Mario Kart: Double Dash - Bluest sparks. # Links 2004 - Most remarkable shot by Tycho. You should have seen it. It was awesome. # Call of Duty - Best World War II game, goddamit now can we please have another genre. # Rainbow Six: Raven Shield - Best co-operative game, at least when you co-operate and not shoot your friends like Gabe does all the time. # Guilty Gear XX - Best game featuring huge doctors and rock & roll witches. # WarioWare Inc - Best game to play in-between breaths. # Desert Combat - I mean, what else are you going to do in the desert. 143 Annual # Portal - Best Soundtrack # Portal - Best Writing # Portal - Best New Game Mechanic 234th Annual # The Last of Us - For being beautiful, and fun, and sad, and true. # Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons - For delivering on the promise of interactive storytelling. # Super Mario 3D World - For being a time travel machine that can still make children out of grown-ass adults. # Rayman Legends - For finally making the WiiU gamepad seem like a good idea. # Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - Filthiest multiplayer chat ("Suck It Harder"). # Ni No Kuni - Game which makes us crave a "Ni No Two-Nie". # Monaco - Second best way to rob a discotheque with your friends. # Tearaway - Best game you won't play because you don't have a Vita, because no one has a Vita. # Papers Please - Best argument for why safety is an illusion and we are all 100% fucked. Category:Television Shows Category:We're Right